


В зоопарке

by Bonfirenight, WTFDaleks2018



Series: R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirenight/pseuds/Bonfirenight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: о любви, скуке и научном любопытстве





	В зоопарке

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Путешствием Алисы" и другими книгами К. Булычева. Все персонажи очень взрослые.

— Только одна на поверхность не выходи, — предупредил Доктор Алису, отдышавшись после пятого оргазма. — Они очень опасные звери.  
Алиса ловко ущипнула его за ягодицу.  
— Но ведь я — царь природы, и очень - очень взрослая.  
— А они об этом не знают. Они необразованные.  
— Сомневаюсь. Ты вполне поддаешься обучению.  
Алиса полюбовалась на новый засос среди других: этот походил на бабочку.  
Доктор попытался отодвинуться, и она пощекотала ему мошонку.  
— Здесь как в чайнике, — пожаловалась она и еще раз обвела лучом все вокруг. — Попал внутрь, крышка закрылась. Ужасно скучно.  
— Ты скучаешь вместе со мной? — поразился Доктор. — Раньше такого ни с кем не было.  
— А как было? Так уже было с другой?  
Доктор закрыл глаза и кивнул.  
— Перевернись на бок. Кстати, почему ты слушаешься?  
— Ценю каждый миг жизни. Ах!  
Она плотно охватила головку члена и причмокнула. Доктор застонал и попытался двигать бедрами. Не тут-то было. Пришлось ему лежать неподвижно. Алиса отпустила его перед самым финалом.  
— Давай же, отвечай! И возьми себя в руки. Что было с другой?  
В такие моменты она неотрывно следила за его лицом.  
— Величественно и печально, — прошептал Доктор в конце концов, разглядывая сперму на своем животе.  
— Ужас! Ты фанат контроля.  
— Я думал, ты. Говорят, от этого помогает любовь.  
— Сомневаюсь, Доктор. От скуки не помогает. Даже ты повторяешься.  
— Чепуха. У тебя есть видео с миллионов камер наблюдения. Теперь приходится по несколько камер на каждого жителя планеты. Потрясающий материал для науки.  
— Повторяешься. Потому что я много раз была в тебе, и никогда снаружи, — заявила Алиса. — А ты был снаружи, но никогда во мне. Я хочу тебя внутри.  
— Я немного не в форме для экзотических экспериментов! — воскликнул Доктор, и начал отползать.  
— Глупышка, — посетовала она. И открыла замки скафандра. — Иди сюда. Тут не спрячешься и не заблудишься. И кто же тебя здесь будет кормить, если не я? Куда же ты? Ты забыл, что ты — редкое животное и принадлежишь моему зоопарку? И убегать никак нельзя... ХИЩНИК! ХИЩНИК! ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ВЫХОДЫ!


End file.
